The present invention generally relates to a system for supporting an outdoor cooking apparatus, such as a grill or the like, from a vehicle and, more particularly, to a system which allows an outdoor cooking apparatus supported from a vehicle to be leveled thereby enhancing the cooking experience.
It is well known to connect a cooking system such as a grill having a cooking surface to a vehicle such as a trailer, motor home, camper, boats and other recreational vehicles. As such, the vehicle with the cooking apparatus can be moved to the desired location where outdoor activities usually take place. As will be appreciated, cooking outside the vehicle significantly reduces the risk of fire or smoke damage inside the vehicle. Additionally, cooking outside the vehicle allows the vehicle to be used for other purposes. Moreover, connecting the cooking apparatus or grill to the outside of the vehicle stabilizes the cooking apparatus and inhibits the grill from inadvertently or carelessly being tipped over or overturned by high winds or the like.
While advantageous, such heretofore known outdoor cooking systems also have certain drawbacks. Many times, such as at xe2x80x9ctailgatingxe2x80x9d parties or the like, the vehicle having the outdoor cooking system attached thereto is parked at a site surrounding a stadium or the like. As such, the cooking surface on the cooking system is generally level. More often, however, at locations such as camping sites, or other remote locations, the terrain on which the vehicle is parked is not level. Accordingly, the open top cooking surface for the cooking system is typically canted resulting in uneven cooking temperatures across the cooking surface, uneven distribution of coals, and a myriad of related problems. As will be appreciated, and when parking the vehicle on uneven terrain, having the cooking apparatus connected to the vehicle as through an elongated support only exacerbates the problem of leveling the cooking surface.
Thus, there is a continuing desire and need for a system which allows an outdoor cooking apparatus to be supported from a vehicle while allowing for a cooking surface on the cooking apparatus to be leveled thereby enhancing the outdoor cooking experience.
In view of the above, and in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a support system for attaching a cooking apparatus having a base to a vehicle. The support system includes a support defining an axis between first and second ends. The first end of the support is configured for attachment to the vehicle. The support system further includes a member connected toward the second end of and extending upwardly from the support. Moreover, the support system of the present invention includes an apparatus for connecting the base of said cooking apparatus toward a free upper end of the member extending upwardly from the support. Such apparatus includes a mechanism for permitting the base of the cooking apparatus to be pivoted to effect leveling of a cooking surface on the base of the cooking apparatus.
In a preferred embodiment, the support includes first and second parts arranged in telescopic relation relative to each other whereby allowing the cooking apparatus to be positioned at different distances from the vehicle. An inner end of the first part is configured to allow for releasable attachment of the support, and thereby the cooking apparatus or grill, to a receiver hitch on the vehicle. Preferably, the support further includes an attachment mechanism for releasably attaching the first and second parts in a variety of selected linear positions relative to each other to effect the operative length of the support.
In a preferred form, and to facilitate leveling of the cooking surface, the member connected toward an outer end of the support extends upwardly from the support at other than a 90xc2x0 angle relative to an elongated axis of the support. Preferably, the axis of the member connected to the support and the elongated axis of the support define an included angle ranging between about 20xc2x0 and about 85xc2x0 therebetween. In a most preferred embodiment, the member is fixedly connected toward a lower end to the support.
The apparatus for connecting the base of the grill or cooking apparatus to the member extending upwardly from the support preferably includes a pair of upstruck arms which embrace the base of the cooking apparatus therebetween. The upstruck arms of the connecting apparatus are preferably joined to each other and to the member extending upwardly from the support. Preferably, the apparatus for connecting the base of the grill or cooking apparatus and the member extending upwardly from the support are interconnected relative to each other whereby the open top cooking surface on the cooking apparatus base is vertically adjustable relative to the axis of the support extending from the vehicle.
In a most preferred embodiment, the support system allows for pivoting movement of the grill about two separate and distinct axes to effect leveling of the grill cooking surface. More specifically, the support system of the present invention allows for pivotal movement of the grill about a generally horizontal axis extending transverse to an elongated axis of the member extending upwardly from the support. Furthermore, the support system of the present invention permits the grill to be turned or pivotally rotated about the elongated axis of the member extending upwardly from a distal end of the support thereby enhancing leveling capability for the cooking surface on the cooking apparatus.
In a preferred form, the mechanism for permitting the cooking apparatus to be pivotally moved about a generally horizontal axis to effect leveling of the cooking surface includes a pair of brackets fixedly connected to opposed sides of and which rotate or pivot with the cooking apparatus when the cooking surface is to be leveled. The brackets extend generally parallel to and are adjustably connected to the upstruck arms of the connecting apparatus to maintain the cooking surface on the cooking apparatus level with respect to the ground.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a support system which allows an outdoor cooking apparatus to be releasably attached to a vehicle and which is easily and quickly assembled while also being easily and quickly disassembled and stored.
Another object of this invention is to provide a support system which allows an outdoor cooking apparatus to be releasably attached to a vehicle while allowing a cooking surface of the cooking apparatus base to be leveled regardless of the terrain on which the vehicle is parked.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a support system which allows an outdoor cooking apparatus to be releasably attached to a vehicle and which is economical to manufacture, securely locked in any of several positions, sturdy in construction and which is substantially maintenance free.
These and other aims, objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the drawings, and the appended claims.